


Small Comforts

by QueensJenn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, sleepy thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueensJenn/pseuds/QueensJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Azog, Thorin needs to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

Gandalf finally calls a halt after an afternoon’s travel away from the Carrock. He pleads weariness, as he is after all an old man, but none in the company miss the fact that it’s unmistakably their leader that needs the rest, not their wizard.

 

Thorin grumbles but allows it, and they make camp as the sun sets. Oin and Gloin soon have a fire going, and Bombur makes dinner from what few supplies they have left. The mood around the fire is subdued but joyful; evidently the others agree with Bilbo that the worst is behind them. Only Thorin doesn’t join in the quiet festivities; he accepts a bowl of soup and moves off, away from the fire to sit against the rockface.

It doesn’t take long for the others to fall asleep. Still Thorin does not move, gazing out into the surrounding area without seeing it at all. Bilbo hesitates only a moment, then picks his way through the mass of dwarves to their leader. He says nothing as he sits down beside him, only pulls out his pipe.

Thorin finally shifts and looks at him.

“Needed some peace,” Bilbo lies, jerking his thumb back at the others. “Snoring. Simply earsplitting.”

He thinks he sees Thorin’s lips quirk up in a small smile. “They’re tired,” he says, and Bilbo isn’t sure if he’s offering an explanation or an excuse.

“We all are,” Bilbo answers, giving Thorin a pointed look.

“Indeed.”

“You’re wounded, Thorin. Go rest. Bofur is keeping watch.”

But the King shakes his head. “I am not tired.”

“Thorin!” Bilbo says in exasperation. “Every time I see you, every bloody night, you keep watch! Have you slept at all these past few nights?”

Thorin frowns, and doesn’t answer.

“Fine,” Bilbo says, as he lights his pipe. He smokes silently, watching the dwarf from the corner of his eye. Thorin might claim he isn’t tired, but it’s obvious he is struggling just to stay upright. His eyes close, and he slumps over against Bilbo, fast asleep.

Bilbo finishes his pipe and just sits, content to watch their surroundings and let Thorin rest on his shoulder. But a few minutes pass and it becomes clear that he’s going to have to move - Thorin is heavy, and besides, if he sleeps in that position all night he’s going to wake up to a very nasty backache indeed.

He catches Gandalf’s eye and the old wizard hurries over to them. He helps Bilbo ease Thorin into a more comfortable position on the ground, sighing something that sounds like “ _finally_ ”. Bofur notices, and comes over with an extra blanket to drape over their fallen king.

And in the morning, when it’s time to move on, Thorin stiffly thanks Bilbo for his concern and discretion and for saving him from his pride.

Bilbo knows it won’t be the last time.


End file.
